A Letter From Me, To You
by spiffyhilary212
Summary: Kyo finds the perfect gift for Tohru! It's nothing as he expected, but she loves it. COMPLETE. ending sucks, oh well.
1. Chapter 1

"High school girls, high school girls, all for me! High school girls!" Shigure sang as he waved his finger in a circle to the rythm.

"Shigure, you pervert! Shut the hell up!" Kyo shouted as he stormed down the steps.

"Good morning, Kyo-kun! I made rice cakes for breakfast this morning, with no leeks or miso!" Tohru sang happily.

"Uhm...thanks, Tohru." Kyo said uneasily.

"Merry Christmas, by the way!" Tohru said as she set a plate of 3 small rice cakes in front of Kyo.

"Merry...Christmas, Tohru." Kyo answered.

He still hadn't gotten anything for Tohru. He had been working part-time at the dojo as an assistant. He got paid around $5 an hour. He had been saving up to get her something nice.

That damn rat, Yuki, had always gotten her a ribbon for her brunette hair. A couple years ago he had gotten her one scented like strawberries, and last year it was speckled with different colors of glitter.

Tohru had always gotten everybody a box of chocolates, but figuring out Kyo didn't like chocolates from Valentine's Day, she usually got him a shirt.

"Miss Honda-san, what are you making this fine day?" Yuki asked as he came down the steps.

"Damn rat..." Kyo mumbled to himself.

"Rice cakes! Kyo, do you like yours?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah, they're really good." Kyo said. To be honest with himself, he hadn't even touched them.

Kyo took a bite of the warm rice cake.

_Wow, they really _are_ good..._.

"I'm taking this upstairs, okay?" Kyo asked Tohru.

"Oh, thats fine!" Tohru replied cheerfully.

Kyo picked up his plate and walked up the stairs.

He sat down at his computer desk and logged into the chatroom.

"Let's see..who's online..." Kyo wondered.

------------------------------------

CheeseLuver - offline

ShiningSnake - offline

Bunniez4life - online!

Helper4someone - online!

------------------------------------

"Dammit, when did Momiji get a computer?" Kyo said.

He right clicked on Tohru's screen name and a chat window opened up.

**-catkillzrat has entered the chatroom-**

**Helper4someone: **Hello, Kyo!

**catkillzrat: **Uhm...Hi Tohru...I thought you were downstairs?

**Helper4someone: **Nope, I just came up!

**catkillzrat: **Oh...well...how are you?

**Helper4someone:** Fine, Kyo-kun! How are you?

**catkillzrat: **Good.

**Helper4someone:** Uhm..since we're both online together...nevermind, Kyo...

**catkillzrat:** ...

**catkillzrat:** ok. gtg, bye Tohru!

**-catkillzrat has left the chatroom-**

**-Helper4someone has left the chatroom-**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that was it! Hope you liked it. If you did, please review so I can write more!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO! Thanks for reviewing, you two! Youreally gave me encouragement and me happy that people read my story! Enough with my drabble, on with the story!

----------------------------------------------

"Miss Honda-san, good morning!" Yuki said as he sat down next to Shigure.

Shigure was huming a familiar tune...the one that went like "high school girls, high school girls, all for me! high school girls!"

"Good morning, Yuki-kun! Um..where's Kyo?" Tohru asked.

" He's probably on the roof. Why don't you sit down and have something to eat, first?" Yuki asked.

"Uhm...I'll be fine. I really need to talk to him." Tohru responded as she ran up stairs.

"Kyo-kun? Are you up here?" Tohru inquired as she stepped on the roof.

No one was there.

She decided to sit down and watch the birds peacefully flying by.

"Dammit, Yuki!" Kyo shouted as he stepped on the roof.

"T-Tohru...? What are you doing up here?" Kyo asked as he came to sit down by her.

"Uhm...Well, first I was looking for you but I didn't find you a cute little birdie distracted me and I sat down to watch and then you came up and-" Tohru babbled.

"Ok, ok..." Kyo said in his usual annoyed tone.

"Well, could you help me hang up some Christmas decorations later?" Tohru said.

She looked down at her brown shoes.

"Yeah...Ok." Kyo said.

_Today's Christmas Eve, I wonder why she waited...Dammit! Todays Christmas Eve! _Kyo thought.

"I have to go, I'll be back soon!" Kyo called as he ran down the ladder.

He rushed past Yuki, who said Tohru was looking for him. He also passed Shigure, who was singing his made up song, "High School Girls."

Tohru walked down the ladder and into the kitchen.

"I saw Kyo." Yuki told her.

"I know, I already talked to him."

Kyo rushed into the jewelry store.

"What's your cheapest price?" Kyo asked the clerk.

"Around 100 dollars." He said.

"10 dollars short." Kyo mumbled.

He ran out of the store and went next door. It was a stationery shop. He picked up a pack of lavender scented envelopes, strawberry scented notepad paper, and a postage stamp.

Kyo checked out and ran to his room. He slammed the door.

"Tohru," He began to write.

"I've always wanted to give you

Just the perfect gift.

Because when you look at me

My spirit begins to lift."

Kyo looked at the paper and rided himself for his work. He wasn't done, though.

He scribbled some more on the paper, put it in an envelope, stuck the postage stamp to it, and ran out of his room. He casually walked through the kitchen and went to the mailbox outside.

Kyo threw the letter in the box, labeled to "Tohru" from "Someone".

He helped Tohru hang up a wreath on the front door, and some mistletoe by the fireplace.

Later, Tohru had made everyone hot chocolate and sat by the fire.

"Each of you write down the name of the person you think should get to open a gift tonight, the rest will have to wait unil tomorrow morning!" Shigure sang.

Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, and Tohru wrote someone's name down.

They all threw their piece of paper in Shigure's little box.

----------------------------------------

What will happen next? Review to find out!


	3. Chapter 3

Yayy! people like my story!

-----------------------------------------------

They all threw their piece of paper in Shigure's little box.

Shigure shook the box and dumped it out.

He counted silently to himself everyone's names.

"Let's see, 1 for Kyo, 1 for Yuki, 1 for Shigure, and 3 for Tohru! Tohru, pick your present!" Shigure said cheerfully.

"Uhm...This one!" Tohru said.

She picked up a small box with pink wrapping paper and red ribbon.

"From Yuki!" Tohru sang.

She carefully unwrapped the present to reveal a small box.

Tohru opened the box and gasped. Her eyes turned wide as she ran over to Yuki.

"Thank you!" She whispered as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"All right, lovebirds! It's time to go to bed so we can open presents in the morning!" Shigure said.

Everyone went to bed, including the angsty cat, Kyo.

The next morning, Yuki went out to get the mail.

He threw the letter to Tohru under the tree and tossed some papers onto the kitchen table.

Tohru ran down from upstairs, Kyo following, but Shigure cut him off from the side.

They all sat down on the couch and Shigure lit the fireplace.

"First up to the tree is...Tohru!" Shigure cheered.

"Oh, what wonderful presents! Hm..." Tohru said.

She picked up the letter.

Under the envelope fold it said:

_Please take out letter when you're alone._

Tohru followed the instructions and took out the sheet of envelope stickers instead.

"Oh, how cute!" She said.

When everyone had opened their present, Tohru ran up to her room, Kyo into his.

She opened the envelope once again and read it.

_Tohru,_

_I've always wanted to give you_

_Just the perfect gift._

_Because when you look at me_

_My spirits begin to lift._

_I'm not very good at writing_

_But I hope you understand._

_What I'm trying to tell you,_

_Is that I've always felt this way._

_I could never live without you_

_Not even a day._

_I guess I should get to the point_

_Or maybe not at all..._

_I'm trying to say I love you._

_I love you._

_Ps: And I loved you before that Damn Rat did!_

_-Someone_

Tohru's face turned tomato red with joy.

A tear strolled down her cheek. She knew who it was, considering he had written "Damn rat" at the end.

Tohru pulled out some stationary and wrote back.

_Dear Someone,_

_You're very good at writing!_

_I like your poetic form._

_Did you know that you're very good at martial arts and making onigiri?_

_You mold them perfectly!_

_By the way, I love you, too._

_Ps: I know you love me more than Yuki does!_

_-Tohru_

She tossed the letter under Kyo's door, hoping he was in there, and ran away.

Kyo was listening to his new CD but saw the purple envelope slip under his door.

He hit "pause" on his headphones and went to pick it up.

Kyo took a deep breath as he opened the letter.

Tohru had written back. He took a deep breath when he read, "I love you, too."

He went downstairs and saw Tohru making dinner.

Tohru turned around, and when she saw Kyo she blushed.

"Let's meet by the cherry blossom tree by the lake tonight, okay?" Tohru whispered.

"O-Ok..but won't they get suspicious if we leave together?" Kyo asked.

"You're right...I'll leave after dinner. You can leave off of the roof, if you'd like. Or you can leave before dinner.

"I'll leave beofre, I don't want you sitting out there by yourself." Kyo smiled.

"Okay." Tohru said cheerfully.

Kyo left, and everyone ate dinner.

Tohru went outside and ran to the cherry blossom tree.

The first thing she saw, besides the cherry blossoms, was a mop of messy orange hair.

_Kyo. _

_-----------------------------------_

Hope you like it! Please review, it makes me happy!


	4. Chapter 4

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru called as she ran to him.

Occasionally, the last pink cherry blossoms would fall on his head, and he'd whip them off saying "Dammit!"

"Tohru?" Kyo asked.

"Uhm...Hi, Kyo-kun!" Tohru said as she sat down beside him in the grass.

"Hey, sit here." Kyo said as he patted a rock.

"Ouch! DAMMIT!" Kyo shouted.

"I hate you, you damn rock!" Kyo mumbled.

"Aah! Oh, no! You're bleeding!" Tohru shouted as she ran around in circles on the roof.

"Don't worry. I just skinned my hand a little bit." Kyo said, trying to calm her down.

Unsusccesfuly, may I note.

"No, no, no!" Tohru said.

Kyo grabbed her hand and pulled her down.

She plopped down into a patch of soft green grass.

"Aha, sorry, Tohru. But, you wouldn't calm down." Kyo laughed.

"It's okay..I guess I _did_ get a bit out of control."

"So...what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, yes! I wanted to ask you something...sort of." Tohru said quietly.

"Yeah?" Kyo said. He looked down at the grass as his fingers involuntarily braided a few blades out of nervousness.

"Kyo? Come out!" Yuki shouted.

_Dammit, Yuki._

"Tohru?" Yuki said.

He stopped when he saw them together.

_Should I do it? All I want to do is kiss him! I want Yuki to watch so he doesn't try to flatter me, anymore. Will Kyo-kun be upset? No, he hates Yuki. He'll be happy. _Tohru thought.

She grabbed the side of Kyo's headto turn it towards hers.

His auburn eyes were wide in excitement.

Yuki just stood there, wondering what would happen next.

Tohru leaned in and grasped his lips with hers.

They finally let free t take a breath.

Yuki had apparently left while they were kissing.

"Was that it?" Kyo whispered.

"Uhm..not quite. There's one more thing." Tohru said as her cheeks turned a shade of dark pink.


	5. Chapter 5

**I came back, but this is the final chapter :( Keep in mind I've only read up to volume 18! A spoonful of chocolate**

**icing really gets my creative juices flowing**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kyo's cheeks burned as pools of pink appeared.

Tohru's eyes shifted from the ground to the lake nmerous times before saying anything.

"I wanted to ask..you..." She finally began.

"Y-Yeah...Tohru?" Kyo answered, hoping to either low down, or pick up the pace this was going at.

"Would you be my boyfriend?" Tohru asked hopefully.

Kyo paused for a moment, not knowing what to say. 

"Oh no, Kyo-kun! I'm sorry, so so so sorry! I really shouldn't impose on you like that, I was being selfish! Really selfish! I know that your life

must be really har-"

"Sure." Kyo interrupted. He definately didn't want her babble session to start again.

"Oh, really, Kyo-kun?" 

"Uh..yeah. Just don't call me Kyo-kun...Kyo will do it."

Tohru and Kyo walked hand in hand back up to the house.

"Hey, Shigure! You make any perverted comments about Tohru and me, and you. Will. Die." Kyo shouted, hoping to have Shigure hear him.

"You stupid ca-" Yuki began as he stepped down the stairs.

"Or you." Kyo said. 

They glared at one another, but Kyo's faded away as he glanced at Tohru's hair bouncing around as she walked.

"Kyo-kun, what are you looking at?" She inquired politely as she noticed him.

"Kyo. Just 'Kyo.' And I was looking at you." He said as he walked over and ruffled her hair.

They kissed, Kyo got his carton of milk, and they lived happily ever after.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading my story! Sucky ending...I know!**


End file.
